


Second First Date

by natu



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: First Date, M/M, hopeful marvin, marvins so ga y, reminiscing on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natu/pseuds/natu
Summary: Marvin thinks about his first date with Whizzer.





	Second First Date

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt really proofread this ngl im just tired give me a break but if u find any issues pls message me privately lmfao. i ~MIGHT~ be adding one or two more parts to this so look out for that as well :p

'It's not fancy, don't dress up', Marvin thought to himself as he switched between two shirts in the mirror, 'but you should at least look like you've grown some sense of style over the past two years.' 

Would Whizzer even care? It didn't seem like he even wanted to go out again anyway. No, no, he had to have some sort of lingering feelings for Marvin, he wouldn't have agreed if not. Whizzer was an honest guy. The annoying kind of honest, really. He'd tell Marvin to piss off if he hadn't wanted to go out again. And he'd tell Marvin if his outfit looked like shit. 

Yes, he would care. Marvin put on the green collared shirt.  
'No, no, I look disgusting in this shade of green,' Marvin sighed, unbuttoning the shirt and throwing it into the abyss of his closet and grabbing the salmon colored one off his bed. This was much more stressful than it had to be. He just wanted to impress the man who he had fallen so hard for over two years ago. Jesus. The somewhat improved fashion disaster stumbled into his kitchen, tightening his belt only to find that it was time to leave. 

Damn, already? He grabbed his keys and made a beeline out of his apartment and ran down two flights of stairs. Elevators take too long, anyways. It was a nice, sunny day, maybe he should walk. Their date spot was only a few blocks away from his building. But then again he didn't want to show up sweaty. 

By the time he made a decision he was already walking down the street, not exactly paying attention to his surroundings. He was too distracted with the memories of their first date. Their first real date, that is. Having sex on Whizzer's couch didn't exactly count as a first date in Marvin's book. 

No, their first date, during the process of Marvin and Trina's divorce, was in a park. They ended up sitting on a bench for hours, enjoying each other's company and talking about everything and nothing all at once. One moment, it was the mid afternoon with the sun high in the sky and the next thing they knew, the sun was setting. Once Marvin noticed this, he couldn't get over the way the sun's depleting rays shined ever so on Whizzer's face, causing him to squint. Marvin pointed out the fact that he looks adorable with his face scrunched up he got a lovely queer joke made, much to his feigned displeasure and they both laughed. On their way back to Whizzer's apartment (Marvin wasn't allowed back at his house) the sun had completely set and their only light source were several flickery street lights, Whizzer stopped Marvin under one of the lights and kissed him. Unlike their other passionate, in the moment kisses, this was chaste and romantic. Everything Marvin was lacking in his marriage with Trina. 

It was one of Marvin's favorite memories of Whizzer. 

Lame, but true. 

Marvin just couldn't help but look back fondly on their relationship. Except when one of them was being an asshole or yelling. Which was, more or less, the majority of the relationship, but it was those moments, where they didn't feel like conscious gay men, just two people who loved and cared for each other, that made everything worth it. 

All Marvin wants is for that to happen again. That's what this date is for. Mending themselves. Not about forgetting the past, but embracing the future. Marvin hoped Whizzer agreed with him on this as he walked into the small café.


End file.
